The New Location (FNaF)
by LinusPimp
Summary: Freddy and his pals are to be replaced with a brand of newer animatronics a.k.a. The "Toys" and when that finally happens.. a small adventure begins.
1. Chapter 1

The New Location FNaF Story

This story is set in the restaurant before the one in the 2nd game and in the one from the 2nd game and is mostly directed towards Freddy and his pals as they move to the new location. No one knows how it looks in the restaurant that is in the beginning of this story, so I made it look like the one from the 1st game.

Chapter 1

Introduction

Freddy activated along with his pals, Bonnie, Chica and an irritated Foxy who sat in his Pirate Cove mumbling for himself.

-Well, Freddy said when he had fully activated.

-What is it, ´ol Fred? Bonnie asked, yet he knew what Freddy was thinking.

-This is our final night here. And tomorrow, Freddy hesitated.

We're scrapped.

Bonnie sat down with the bear and gave him a few claps on his back.

They had been in the same restaurant for 5 years and the manager of the company had decided to re-make the animatronics and the restaurant, moving the place to another town.

-Freddy, we all feel what you feel, and there's nothing we can do, Bonnie said.

We just have to follow the path that has been given to us.

Foxy had walked out of his cove and had joined the group.

-Aye, it be a tragedy, old friend. We be sailing into Davy Jones' locker.

-We'll be TV´s tomorrow, Freddy sobbed.

Bonnie however, didn't think this was the end.

-Freddy, we don't know that, Bonnie said.

-Yeah, you're right. We could be microwaves, Freddy said with a really faint laugh.

Chica had gone to the security office which now was empty, since the staff didn't think it was necessary with a night guard anymore.

-Guys. Look at this crap, Chica said frustrated. I found this in the office.

The chicken showed a photo of four animatronics to the others.

-What. The. Fuck, Bonnie said as frustrated as Chica.

-I be…angry, Foxy growled.

Freddy wouldn't move.

On the paper it said "Toys Project"

Freddy had become a wide-bellied, orange clown.

Bonnie looked like a light-blue "thing" with eyes big as saucers.

Chica looked like a…dancer.

And Foxy, was the same, but without the pirate theme, and with a pink and white color.

They all had round cheeks, looked like plastic and the eyes where the most obvious part.

-Well Freddy, Bonnie said. I would rather be a TV than… that.

The rest of the group nodded in Bonnie's statement.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Moving away from Home

The clock was nearly 06:00 and the animatronics had decided to say their goodbyes.

*insert every animatronic saying goodbye to every animatronic here please

The clock was 05:57 and Foxy walked slowly to his cove.

He peaked out and looked at the others one last time before the chime started to play.

After a few hours, Freddy and his friends were shipped on a truck, heading for their "death".

Suddenly, Bonnie activated and turned on his lights in his eyes.

-Huh, we're not TV's yet, Bonnie said when he had found and activated the others.

-We be on a truck? Foxy asked.

-Seems so, Bonnie said hesitating. This is the first time that we are out of the pizzeria and I wonder how the outside world looks.

-We can sort of imagine how it looks because of the kids' drawings, Chica said excited.

They could hear the two people in the front talking about the new pizzeria.

-Hey, dude. This new pizzeria is going to be epic! one of the people said.

-Meh, I like the old bots. The new ones seem to…cute, the other person said.

Foxy gave a smile and agreed with the driver.

After two or three hours, the truck had stopped.

Chica told the gang to go into sleep mode, and so they did. However, Foxy didn't want to miss his only shot to see the world, so he stayed active.

A woman opened up the truck and looked at the "normal" animatronics.

Foxy closed his eyes, hoping that he wasn't spotted. Fortunately he wasn't.

The bots where loaded up on carts and dragged inside.

Foxy didn't get to see much landscape, since a tree blocked most of the view. The fox wasn't disappointed however and admired the big, green tree.

The bots where dumped in a big and empty room.

Because of the big hit, the rest of the robots where activated.

-Now what? Freddy said.


End file.
